The Beginning
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Coco, a life Robot, lives in a world without people. The world was at war and all of humankind has been wiped out. Coco wants to find out what she is and why she is alive in this world. With her python companion Zeus she travels the world to find out who she is. Join her on this interesting journey through a world without people


**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic on . I have a few on Wattpad, a lot actually. My account is called AnimeGirlAHC13. If you enjoy this story you should check out that account, it's fun. I am not good at doing this stuff and sometimes it takes a long time to update and stuff. But I hope you stick with me till the end! Enjoy!**

* * *

This was the beginning of time. Everything has a beginning, so has this world. It was in a story she had read. A book from ancient times. She was surprised at first. When did this world start then? Thousands of years ago? Just now, maybe? She didn't know. The only thing she knew was that she was on her own. There was nobody left in this world. That did not surprise her though. The radiation of the wars had wiped out all of humanity. Only the animals and she had survived. It was a miracle though. In the short years that she had been alone the world had changed. It was no longer a trash heap of human filth. It was a green paradise for the plant life and animals. She smiled at the thought.

Her journey had brought her to an abandoned zoo. It was still full of life. She walked through it, slowly, looking at all the animals in the cages. She picked the locks and let the animals out. A hyena thanked her by softly biting her hand. She patted it on the head, then watching it run off with it's pack. She released the smaller mammals and the big cats. They all thanked her in their own way. She was happy to release them. They should be free, like birds in the sky and fish in the seas. The last animal she released was a python. It was over two meters long, green and brown covering it's body. The snake slithered up her body and wrapped itself around her torso and arms.

"You want to stay with me?" she asked. The snake nodded it's head.

The radiation of the war had given her the ability to speak with animals. She was thankful for it. She would have been so lonely without it. And now that she was the only one here, it made sense for her to have the animals as her friends. She patted the python and glanced up to the sun. It was blazing and hot, she shielded her eyes from it and took a step forward. The zoo was empty now. No animals left. She hurried out of it and onto the deserted streets of the city. She looked for a sign and spotted one.

"Welcome to New York," she said out loud, reading the sign.

The snake around her torso bobbed it's head at the name. "You want a name, sweet one?" she asked. The python bobbed it's head once more. She thought on it a moment and nodded herself.

"What do you think of Hoover?" she asked. The snake shook its head. "Alright, what about Zeus then?" The snake nodded this time. "Well then, Zeus. Nice to meet you. My name is Coco," she said. Zeus made a hissing noise and rubbed his head on her cheek.

"Let's look for a place to stay," Coco said. Zeus nodded his head and rested it on her shoulder. "What do you think? A hotel or a rundown house?" Coco asked. Zeus did not answer, just rested. "A hotel it is," she said. She looked for the best hotel she could find. The Mandarin Oriental. It was a tall and massive building. Coco took the, surprisingly still working, elevator up to the highest floor and entered a suite.

"Nice hotel," she said as she entered. The room was big, massive even. It had a king sized bed and a sofa. A kitchen and a big bathroom. There even was a balcony with a pool. The room was colored a cream, soft white and screamed peace and silence. It was truly luxurious. Coco set down Zeus and the python slithered outside onto the balcony. Coco looked through the whole suite and plopped down on the sofa. "Let's see if there are any movies," She said, clicking on the tv. Even though she was born a few years ago, already grown and appearing out of nowhere, she knew everything about the world.

She clicked on Netflix and began to watch a movie. Nobody was there to stop her and she relaxed for hours on end. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what to eat. She hoped there was something in the fridge besides champagne or something. It seemed logical enough. People did want to eat things, did they not? Coco stood up and smacked the off button on the Tv remote. She made her way to the fridge and looked inside. There was some frozen meat and a few bottles of champagne. Nothing more. Coco sighed and picked out the frozen meat. She laid it on the counter and watched it for a moment.

Zeus slithered back into the room after getting a ton of sunlight. He righted himself and stared at the meat on the counter. Coco smiled and closed the fridge. She walked over tot the snake and petted it on the head. "I will make food, you wait over there, alright?" Zeus nodded his small head and slithered away. Coco yawned once and grabbed the frozen meat. She placed it in the microwave, watching it spin and de-frost. Coco may be the only person on this world alive. But she didn't really mind. Mankind had defiled this world and now had gotten rid of them. Mother Nature was taking back what it had lost, like it should. Coco respected the world, like so many other unfortunate souls had. The fact that she was alone was not a bother to her. Coco actually wanted to know why she was still alive after the wars, why she could not remember anything from before and also why she had not aged in the last few years.

Thought the answers to her questions would be almost impossible to find. She may have to travel the world in search of them. Coco watched the meat with more focus, getting out of her daydream. She heard the beep above her head and opened the microwave to turn the meat around, letting the other side de-frost. She stepped away from the microwave and returned to the living room, finding Zeus laying on the couch. She chuckled and reached to grab the remote. She placed it back in it's original place, cleaning up the room. She walked into the bedroom and made the bed, dusting of the sheets.

Coco heard the beep of the microwave again and walked back to the kitchen. She grabbed a plank and knife, also grabbing the meat form the microwave. She then cut the meat to pieces, frying it in a pan and making a small dinner. Zeus had come back to the kitchen and slithered up a chair and onto the island counter. Coco placed a small plate with a third of the meat on it before Zeus. The snake nodded it's thanks and began to eat the cooked food. Coco watched him eat as she herself took small bites.

"Do you think I am normal?" she suddenly asked.

Zeus looked up and watched her for a moment, then he shook his head.

Coco sighed and said, "No I didn't think so. It is slightly weird, right?" She set down her finished plate and yawned again.

She stood and gathered Zeus in her arms. Then she walked to the bedroom. She flopped on the bed and let Zeus go. Zeus rolled himself up on one of the pillows and was asleep in a matter of seconds. Coco petted his green and brown scales, watching him sleep while she was thinking.

"I am no normal person. So what is it that I am?" she asked herself.

She raised her arm over her head and watched electricity crackle from it. With a sigh she let it plop down and she closed her eyes.

"A robot, or a person. Which will the world need. Or none at all. Will you just leave me to die like the rest of humankind."

A tear slipped down her cheek and she smiled. Coco laid her head down and tried to fall asleep.

"Mother Nature must decide. My will and wanting is of no importance to her."

* * *

This was the chapter. I hope you enjoy this story and have a good day. Bye!

~Rebecca


End file.
